


chase the fire away

by byzinha



Series: 20 prompts [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: After over a year away, Leonard comes with a surprise for his little sister.filling the prompt "Why are you acting like I’ve never done something like this?" requested by AC on tumblr.





	chase the fire away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrc_phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrc_phoenix/gifts).



> a month later, here it is! I supposed it came out totally different from what you expected, but I hope you like it anyway. thanks for the request, AC!
> 
> (ps: I didn’t proofread, sorry if it’s full of mistakes!)

“Lenny, what the hell is going on?” Lisa asked annoyed.

She had many reasons to feel annoyed. One, she was blindfolded. Two, Leonard didn’t tell her where they were going and they had been cruising for a while now. And more importantly, three, he had disappeared for over a year with no word or message whatsoever, Mick completely ignoring her calls, and he came back out of the blue all _weird_ , without any explanation.

“You’re so impatient,” Leonard hissed, as if she was offending him. Well, she held her right to be mad at him. “Who taught you that?”

“You did!”

“Lies!”

It was a lie, indeed. If anything, Lenny always taught her to understand the timing of life, to watch for patterns in order to know how to act. But on the other hand, Lisa had never been stellar at waiting.

No wonder she was so pissed.

She crossed her arms dramatically, letting him lead the way pushing her in the directions she had to follow. In a first moment, Lisa even tried to trace down the way they were going, but it’d been a while since she gave up. Leonard had blindfolded her when they entered in the car, driving her somewhere far, it felt, somewhere… fresh.

“We’re almost there,” he said. They’d been walking for a while now, and she guessed they were in some sort of forest, but it could just as well be a park or a square.

“I’m cold,” she said flatly, and he chuckled.

“You won’t be soon,” Leonard said. “Promise.”

Lisa caught her breath, knowing for a fact that Lenny took promises very seriously. She couldn’t remember any time in her life where he promised anything without meaning it. Being cold was a trivial thing, so why would he promise upon that?

“Here,” Leonard said making her stop. He made her turn a little to the right and go one step further. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Lisa said, ignoring all of the other smart-assed answers she had for him.

He took the blindfold off, but she still waited a second or two to open her eyes. Lisa took in the sight of a forest painted in fall colors, trees peeking from across a lake, and an illuminated lake house against the sunset, the orange of the sky indicating that they were facing west, and there was this… smell in the air, like… infancy.

The front door of the cabin opened and ever so slowly someone came outside wrapped in a wool blanket, step by step going – coming and standing on the porch. An old and frail man of white, white hair contrasting with his olive skin smiled and waved at them, and Lisa’s heart was _this_ small, a third of its normal size.

 _Grandpa_ , she thought, which was crazy, because Lewis told them ages ago that grandpa was six feet under, but…

She stepped forward, and then turned to her brother, watched his expression. Something was _off_ , but he just… looked so serene and pleased, it was overwhelming and amazing.

“Go on,” Len encouraged her and she swallowed. “Come on, why are you acting like I’ve never done something like this?”

Well, that answer was simple.

“Because you haven’t,” Lisa said under her breath. “Never did.”

For a moment, Lenny seemed taken aback by her words, but then he shook his head and offered her his hand.

“Come on, sis,” he said warmly. “Let’s do it.”

Lisa swallowed again, but this time it was to contain the euphoria, memories of so long ago, dormant in the back of her head, grasped for a stronger grip in letting her remember all the wonderful times they spent with Grandpa, the best memories of her life.

“Is that really grandpa?” she asked before she’d take his hand. Lenny nodded.

“In the flesh,” he told her. “Took me a while, but I found him. Found our home.”

Lisa’s heart, that had been as small as a box of rings just a moment ago, grew like a balloon with just that simple blow of joy. Home.

She took Len’s hand and faced the house again, Grandpa still waiting for them. Together – like it’d always been, Lisa and Big Brother Len, ever and ever –, they walked forward.

Home.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the song 'lakehouse' by of monsters and men in my head as I wrote this.  
> comments are welcomed! thanks for reading :D


End file.
